


Growing Up

by theenterprise



Category: Psych
Genre: Childhood, Cissexism, Gen, Growing Up, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Shawn Spencer, Transphobia (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is a kid like anyone else but sometimes he's glad to have Gus around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> none of my works are betaed sorry.
> 
> i hope to write more transman shawn in the future, thanks for reading

Shawn has always been Shawn and he cant see why his parents don't understand that. Gus is his best friend, and not just cos they go to school together but because he doesn't care how Shawn used to dress or name he used to use. Gus just likes Shawn for who he is. And Shawn likes how when he is when is with Gus that they’re just two guys hanging out and theyre both equal except for the fact that Gus is a scaredy cat who never wants to do anything fun.

They start the new year in the same class together like always and Shawn is always secretly thankful he has his best buddy with him. Shawn is bored with school but he doesn't mind it too much because he is always the smartest one there and always shows his intelligence off. But Shawn is scared because this is the first real year he’s using his real name instead of the one his parents gave him and he’s worried that the teacher will get it wrong or something and the anticipation is killing Shawn because his last name starts with “S” so he’s often the last on the attendance sheet. Yet the teacher says “Shawn Spencer” like it’s the most casual thing in the world and totally not the hugestdealever.

Shawn is totally not tearing up. Not even a little bit. And Shawn does not lean into Gus’s hug at recess and does totally not cry (happy) tears into his shoulder, not one bit.

Cos’ crying is for girl’s, right?

 


End file.
